


Christmas Morning Wood

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this going to be a mutual share, Agent Hotchner?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Having written so many Criminal Minds stories titles sometimes elude me. This was the first one that popped into my head and made me laugh. I thought no, it’s too much but friends thought otherwise. So I just decided to go with it. This story is a sequel to The Perfect Present and doesn’t quite fall into the Starting Over universe.

Beth turned over on her side and opened her eyes. He was staring at her. It wasn’t creepy, as that kind of thing could sometimes be. She saw so many things in his hazel eyes; curiosity, love, passion, and excitement. They practically sparkled. She covered her mouth and yawned.

“I already know it’s too early to be up.”

“I find myself up at that time a lot.” Hotch said.

“What time?”

“Too early.” He took her hand away from her mouth and kissed her. “Good morning Miss Clemmons.”

“Does my mouth taste like red velvet cake and rhinoceros?” she asked.

“I don’t know what rhinoceros taste like.” He shook his head. Hotch put his arms around her, kissing her again. Then he kissed her nose. “Merry Christmas.”

“Mmm, it really is. So what are the Hotchner men rituals for a big, important day like today?”

“We have plenty of time for rituals.”

“Do you have something else in mind?” Beth grinned when Hotch pulled her on top of him. His kisses made her dizzy and breathless, which she found to be the perfect combination.

“A few things are floating through my brain at the moment, yes.”

“Share.” She said in a teasing tone. Beth straddled him and nibbled on his earlobe. Hotch’s body reacted immediately to her voice and her mouth. She smiled against his skin. “Is this going to be a mutual share, Agent Hotchner?”

“Oh yes it is.”

Hotch ran his hand down her back and then squeezed her ass. He loved the way that made Beth quiver. Then he slipped his hand under her tee shirt to feel her skin. In a matter of moments the tee shirt was hitting the floor. Hotch pulled the covers up on her back. The odds of Jack coming in were low but better safe than sorry. 

Beth hummed softly when he kissed her throat and collarbone. She pressed her body on his, making them both moan. Hotch pulled off his shirt and threw it down on the floor with hers. Skin on skin was how he liked it best. Rolling on the mattress, they both laughed when they were tangled in the blankets and each other.

“This will always be my favorite part.” He held her face in his hands.

“Which part?”

“The sound of your laughter.” Hotch ran his hand down her body and between her open thighs. “I love the way you sigh when I touch you.”

“I love the way you touch me.”

“I love you Beth. Lets get married.”

“Well I'm going to have to check my schedule. I've just been so busy lately.”

“I’ll wait.” He kissed her.

Beth smiled, reaching under the pillow for a condom. She handed it to him.

“We’re rolling again.” Hotch wrapped his arms tightly around her.

She held on, kissing him as they once again let everything get tangled. Beth slid onto his erection and they both moaned. Hotch took hold of her hips as she rocked back and forth. She started moving slowly, smiling when Hotch closed his eyes and arched her back.

“Mmm, oh God.” He gripped her tighter.

She lay over him, her kisses deep as she stroked his chest. Beth moaned in his ear and Hotch thrust upward. He did it again and again, causing her to whimper. Hotch stroked the sides of her breasts, cupping them when she sat up some.

“Damn, you feel so good.” He was losing his breath. “Oh my God.”

“You haven’t felt the best part, Aaron.”

There was no doubt that Beth was sexy. Her lusty smile and laugh always turned Hotch on. She looked so amazing naked. She knew just where to touch to make him simmer or to make him explode. 

But when Beth led his hand to one of her most sacred places, and they brought her to climax together…it was magic. This was his for the rest of his life; for the rest of hers. Words couldn’t describe his bliss at watching her facial expressions change. He loved to see her bite her lip, her eyes flutter shut, and hear her cry out his name.

“Aaron, oh Aaron, ohhh God, Aaron, Aaron, Aaron!”

“Beth.” He pulled her close again, kissing her breathless as she climaxed again in his arms.

He preferred to be on top for the finale; missionary was his strong suit. It might have been boring, that worried Hotch sometimes, but Beth never complained. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and held on.

“Mmm, my God.”

“I love you Beth.” He murmured into the crook of her neck. “I love you, I love you, I…ohhh…”

She moved her hands down his sweaty back. Beth caressed his skin as he trembled inside of her.

“Damn.” He whispered. 

It wasn’t the first time Hotch said that about their lovemaking. He was a very satisfied man. Comparison was something he never ever did. His sex life with his ex-wife had been satisfactory for a long time, even adventurous at times. 

And then it wasn’t. The last nine months of their marriage it was practically non-existent. Haley wasn’t happy, why would she want to make love? Beth just excited him so much. Hotch couldn’t remember the last time he was so excited about anything.

“Is that a new Christmas tradition?” Beth asked when her voice returned.

“You would get no complaint out of me.”

Grinning, Hotch pulled himself away from her and lay back on the mattress. Beth cuddled in his arms, relishing their closeness. She also had her first chance to look at the alarm clock.

“Its quarter to seven.” She said.

“I think that probably gives us a half hour until Jack wakes up. I usually make him wait at least until 8 a.m. to go crazy.”

“That’s just evil.” Beth laughed.

“He goes out to the living room and stares at the tree.” Hotch said. “I think he hopes that one of these days he can open a present or two using The Force.”

“Now that’s something I would love to see.”

“You will.” Hotch kissed her forehead. “We have many more Christmases to come.”

“Will there will be red velvet Cakesters?”

“We’ll have whatever you want.”

“I want French toast, cocoa, fuzzy socks, Dr. Seuss, and Christmas Eve pizza.” Beth said.

“You are demanding.” He laughed. “I love it.”

“I love you.” she squeezed him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. And I want you to tell Jack this morning that we’re getting married. He’ll be even more excited if you say it.”

“Ooh, let’s wake him now.” Beth sat up. “C'mon.”

“Oh no,” Hotch pulled her body back to his. “We’ll enjoy the silence for just a while longer.”

Beth could only sigh as they lay together. The idea of this for the rest of her life was perfect. There were plans to iron out; living in different states being the biggest wrinkle at the moment. But in his arms on Christmas morning it was better to focus on the good. Beth had been naughty, nice, and now she was getting all that she wanted.

***


End file.
